vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
ORT
Summary ORT is the Ultimate One of Mercury and the Fifth of the Twenty-Seven Dead Apostle Ancestors. It's an alien life-form that accidentally arrived on Earth five thousands years earlier than the "promised time", when the other Ultimate Ones would arrive. It has closed itself up in its Crystal Valley in a South American village to wait. While it has shown no current interest in destroying or invading the surrounding world, it has annihilated those that have tried to capture or destroy it, including the former fifth dead apostle ancestor which it also replaced after ORT was discovered to have vampiric properties. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, possibly 2-A Name: ORT, Type Mercury, Spider Origin: Nasuverse Gender: None Age: Unknown Classification: Ultimate One of Mercury, Fifth of the Dead Apostle Ancestors Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation and Reality Warping with Crystal Valley (Passively rewrites physical laws and transforms its surroundings into an alien environment), Absorption, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 5; Types lack a concept of death), Regeneration (At least Low-High, Low-Godly is possible but takes time), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Heat and Cold (ORT is more temperature resistant than anything on Earth, and does not possess the Earth's concept of mind or knowledge), Immunity to Death Manipulation (Does not possess a concept of death unless it is forcefully placed upon it by a being of great power, making it immune to abilities such as even the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception) Attack Potency: At least Planet level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Considered an attack type life-form that boasts power far beyond virtually anything and is stated to be one of the strongest Types, and is even above Archetype: Earth). Crystal Valley also ignores conventional durability Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Likely at least in the quadruple digits, capable of interstellar travel, able to leave the gravitational pull of Earth or even that of Jupiter) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Planet Class, possibly Multiversal+ Durability: At least Planet level, possibly Multiverse level+ Stamina: Unknown Range: At least 40 meters normally. At least several hundred meters, likely up to planetary with Crystal Valley Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: ORT lacks the Earth's concept of mind and thought processes. Unlike Heaven's Corpse it cannot learn the culture of Earth or human nature, however it can partially simulate the creatures it preys on. In terms of combat it's an attack type life-form that boasts power on a level that's far beyond anything, and it's said to possess no weakness on Earth. ORT is also considered the best killer of humans, along with Primate Murder, a Beast of Gaia that possesses the absolute right to kill prime ones. Even Angra Mainyu, who would normally be the best existence at killing humans is completely outclassed in killing speed and is only capable of matching their killing ability in quality. Weaknesses: Doesn't engage actively in combat, unless provoked. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ultimate One: ORT is a Ultimate One, also known as a Type, one of the Ultimate life-forms from the 8 planets in the solar system. Each Type is the absolute strongest life-form of their respective celestial body and carries out the will of their World, as such they can be considered the planets themselves. Due to being from other planets with different laws and concepts they can't be judged by the concepts of the other planets, even the concept of death can't normally be applied to them. Crystal Valley: An ability that is similar to a Reality Marble. It's a "leaking of an alien system/order", that lets ORT violate the reality of Earth by rewriting physical laws to passively transform the area around it into the environment it lived in on Mercury. Its power is on a completely different level compared to the reality marbles used by the Ancestors and Magi, yet it is as an ability that's as natural as breathing for ORT. If humankind is considered something that destroys the planet, ORT can be considered an invader that paints the planet into an alien world. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Absorption Users Category:Aliens Category:Book Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Immortals Category:Matter Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Ultimate Ones Category:Genderless Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2